


To Be Loved

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, James is depressed, M/M, Post Series, Short, Sweet, Thomas is worried, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: After escaping the plantation and settling near Boston, Thomas is worried about James, who remains withdrawn and silent.Short sweet one shot from a Tumblr Prompt





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastatlantean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastatlantean/gifts).



> Again this is a [Tumblr Prompt](https://beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com/post/161980565476/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog) from [my sister](https://tlamytruestloveisblacksails.tumblr.com/), who wanted "34. I don't deserve to be loved - FlintHamilton"

_34\. I don't deserve to be loved – FlintHamilton_

“James?” Thomas called quietly, not wanting to startle the other man who sat at the window, gazing out at the water. “Are you alright?”

“No,” James sighed, surprising Thomas by answering honestly. James had been withdrawn since they'd escaped the plantation and headed north, finally settling in a small cottage by the sea ,near enough to Boston that they could get everything they needed, but far enough that no one raised questions about their sudden appearance.

James had been silent most days, quietly looking out at the water whenever it was light, pretending to read when there was only candle light. Thomas had coaxed him into sharing a bed after almost a week in the cottage, but hadn't yet been able to press him for more than the occasional kiss here and there. James always seemed to pull away, turning his head as if he was ashamed and causing Thomas to sigh quietly.

“Can I help?” Thomas asked, laying a hand on James' shoulder and feeling him shudder.

“Why...why are you here?” James asked and Thomas wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

“Because I love you,” Thomas said softly, thinking it was a simple enough answer, carding his fingers through James' short hair, the red strands only just beginning to grow out after James had stopped shaving his head a few weeks before.

“Why?” James asked, his voice breaking on the word and suddenly Thomas understood.

“Why wouldn't I?” he whispered, leaning close and wrapping his arm around James carefully, unsure if the other man would take the embrace.

“I've done horrible things,” James muttered, surprising Thomas again by leaning their heads together, letting his weight rest against Thomas. “I've murdered, I've stolen...I wanted to burn England to the ground for what they did to you. I'm a monster.”

“James,” Thomas whispered, his eyes clouding at the pain in the other mans voice. “Look at me.” Carefully he tilted James' head to meet his green eyes, heart breaking at the tears there. “None of that matters to me. I love you.”

“I don't deserve to be loved,” he said as tears fell and Thomas smiled softly.

“You deserve to be loved more than anyone I know,” he whispered, forehead pressed against James'. “Won't you come to bed and let me show you?”

James' breath hitched and his eyes slid shut as he sighed, nodding his head slightly and allowing Thomas to gather him up in his arms, pulling them both upright.

“Never doubt how much I love you, James,” Thomas said softly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to James in a soft kiss, willing James to feel every emotion he was trying to convey as he softly ran his tongue over James' lips, asking permission to deepen the kiss. James' mouth fell open with a sigh, as if a weight was lifted from him, and Thomas snaked his tongue inside, carefully and slowly mapping the inside of James' mouth, groaning softly at the familiar taste. After a while James pulled away and nestled his head against Thomas' chest, sighing as he held the taller man tightly.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. “The weight of what I've done, it's hard to bear sometimes.”

“Just remember you don't bear it alone anymore,” Thomas whispered, stroking James' back softly. “Come on, you need sleep tonight,” he said, softly pulling James with him to the bedroom and wrapping them both in the covers, carefully drawing James against his chest.

“I thought you were going to show me how much you love me,” James said and Thomas could hear the smirk in his voice and he grinned, sighing in relief at the playful tone.

“Tomorrow, my love,” he whispered. “We have all the time in the world, after all.”

James hummed, lacing his fingers with Thomas' as he allowed the guilt of his former life to slip away and peaceful sleep to overtake him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
